


Afterglow

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, anyways i love my soft boi, both characters are aged up btw, but make it soft lol, its organized as hc tho, like early 20s, nsfw alphabet prompt list, probably will be a series, zuko hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: This is a short hc list from a NSFW alphabet prompt list from tumblr.I rewatched ATLA recently and my crush on Zuko was revived lol. So I'm writing these little snippets here and there. Of note, Zuko and the reader insert character are both aged up!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	1. A (Afterglow)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is literally day 2 of my trying to write anything fictional lol (keyword, #trying). Thank you for reading!!  
> You can also find me on tumblr where everything will also be posted @beebeewrites - B

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Afterwards, in the soft glow, he is so gentle, always is. Zuko loves you so much and above all, always wants you to feel loved and secure.

You always find yourselves falling back against the soft sheets, panting, smiles on your faces. You feel any tension from the day dissipating into the air as he pulls the covers above you both, content just to be with you.

He places soft kisses along your neck and cheek before cuddling you into his side. Your legs entangling the others. He kisses along your arm and shoulders, paying special attention to the places where birthmarks or old training scars lay.

“I love you” “I missed you” “You’re incredible” he always tells you. Always smiles at you.

You smile back at Zuko, your beautiful prince. You kiss along his jaw and whisper back how much you love him too, how he is the only one who can make your heart beat this fast, soar this high.

If you try to get up too soon, he will wrap his arms around your waist and pull you back down, holding you to him. You just laugh because you do the same to him, neither of you ever wanting to be apart for too long.

But if you manage to get away, he follows you anyways. He’ll run up behind you and lift you into his arms to carry you wherever you were going. His strong yet gentle hands brushing along your back before ticking you until you’re crying from laughter.

Zuko will lightly brush his fingertips along the forming bruises on your neck and collarbones, smiles knowing the light brown will unveil purple hues in the next few days and leave no doubt of who you belong to—who you belong with.

Sometimes, when he is feeling extra soft, he will lay on your chest while you run his fingers through his hair or delicately stroke his cheek. He looks up at you every now and then, the twinkle in his eye even brighter under the moonlight shining through the window. He tells you how lucky he feels to spend his nights in your arms.

Other times, one round is not enough. He will lean up and pull you to him again, moving you to straddle his hips as he kisses you again and again—from the tip of your nose, down your neck, across your chest, down your stomach, down down down.

But mostly, afterward, Zuko loves to just have you close. He wants to weave his fingers with yours and drift off to sleep, the sweetness of your love lingering on his lips and into his dreams.


	2. B (Beautiful Eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a continuation of the alphabet series of HC I am doing. I am completely new to the writing world so please feel free to leave any suggestions or thoughts :) I really appreciate anyone taking the time to read! Hope you are all enjoying the ATLA revival as much as I am. - B

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

There’s no other way to say it—Prince Zuko is absolutely beautiful. Everyone knows it. Even if they don’t particularly like him, they cannot deny the fact he has an indescribable charm.

It’s even more frustrating when Zuko himself forgets this simple fact. Before his banishment, his favorite feature of his were his eyes, shining golden amber.

He would say he trained hard and his body was a result of it. His muscles were earned in a way. But his eyes, he hoped they conveyed the same kindness as his mothers. He hoped they showed the strength of his uncle.

Right after his banishment, it was difficult to get him to feel the same way again. All he could see was his scar. It took a long time, and a lot of coaxing, but one day he looked in the mirror and found the same spark in the golden hue that he did long ago.

You love his eyes too. The way they crinkle at the edges when he laughs and soften when he blushes. You love how they follow you across a room, love feeling them on you as you lightly tease him in broad daylight. You especially love to watch them darken when you two finally find a moment to be alone.

Besides his eyes, he would say his favorite are his hands. He uses them to direct his flames and draws power from them. But he also uses them to hold onto you, to embrace you and caress you. Zuko shows his love for you through small actions like holding your hand or unzipping your robes after a long day.

If you’re both in a stressful meeting, he’ll find his hand moving to your knee while he is deep in thought, somehow placing it there relieves the tension building up in his temples.

Oh, but if someone asked you what your favorite part of him is? You could not possibly choose.

You would talk about his shoulders, how they have carried heavy burdens time and time again with pure strength and determination. You would talk about how he holds even more tension there, which you try to massage out during midnight baths.

You’d also talk about how his how chest is the safest place in your world. How you lay your head upon it at night and feel his breath, from which he draws incredible power, but also his heart, from which he draws incredible love.

The only thing you could love more than his eyes is the way they work alongside his smile. So many people think he is so serious and doesn't smile often, but he _does_. And _he lights up the whole room_. Zuko’s smile is radiant and you always find yourself grinning alongside him, forgetting what you were even saying.

And Zuko’s favorite part of you? He wouldn’t be able to choose either. He would talk about your hair, how he loves to watch it flow as it catches the sunlight. How he likes the way it flutters across the pillows behind you as he lays you down. How he loves to run his fingers through it to hold you closer when he kisses you.

He loves your hips for the same reason, he loves placing his hand there and holding you close. It does not matter if you are walking, sitting, laying down, his hands gravitate to you. When you are cold, he will apply just a bit of heat to warm you up. And when you start to feel self-conscious, he likes to tickle you and place soft kisses to your belly, reminding you it doesn’t matter, he will love you at any size.

You both love each other so much and like to show it physically when words are not enough. You can always see it in the beautiful twinkle in your eyes. And you never fail to remind each other of the beauty you see in one another, or the beauty you can create together.


	3. D (Dance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New little snippet :) I find that these lists are a good way to get ideas out, and I will add some one shots soon to practice my writing. Thank you for reading!! - B

D = Dirty secret

Saving the world had been hard enough, but restoring peace and balance was just as hard.

Zuko always knew that as Fire Lord, he would have numerous time consuming responsibilities. Still, some days, it was just more than he ever anticipated.

There were days when he was so busy and every minute was accounted for, so he could not see you until well into the night.

You try to stay awake and wait for him. Too many times, he found you dozed off on the bedroom couch, a cup of long since cold tea resting on your knee.

During those hard periods, it seemed like you two only had those short moments in the quiet of the night to exchange gentle kisses and warm embraces.

But Zuko was resourceful, and so he learned to get creative with time.

Every day, unless the nation really was on the brink of destruction, he made time to have a midday tea break with you.

You two would enjoy a slice of cake and time together in his office. And on more than one occasion, Zuko wanted to enjoy a slice of you.

It was your dirty secret, you two joked. The way you’d end up sitting atop the desk with Zuko standing between your legs. When you had your arms wrapped around his neck, your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands stripping you down and roaming your skin. Well, nothing felt more serious or more intense than that.

And if you weren’t on the desk, he held you against the back of the door. Holding you between his arms, his lips trailing up your neck. His hands soothe small circles on your hips as he pulls you closer to his own body. Your breaths and pants filling the silence between the layers of your clothes fluttering to the floor.

It felt incredible, finally being so close to each other. So, you didn’t care about the papers tossed to the floor. You didn’t care if someone walking by outside the door could hear the clatter.

Some days you both just craved each other beyond explanation. Those were the days with playful laughter, quick movements, burying your faces into each other’s necks to keep quiet. Sometimes you'd get carried away and end up with little love bites peeking out of your clothes. But you guess that’s what robes are for. The rest of the day would flow smoothly, both of you having a piece of each other always on you.

And yet other days called for softness. Zuko would sit on the velvet covered loveseat and pull you to his lap, cuddling you close so he could rest his head against your breasts while you caressed his back. He adored being able to lean up and kiss you. He cups your cheek with his hand and feels his heart melt when you kiss his palm.

Zuko likes to free your long hair from its knot, likes to run his fingers through it. He likes knowing you’re still there with him. Because for as much as the fire nation needs him, he needs you even more.

And if anyone later notices how you’re both slightly out of breath, or the loose papers under the desk, or the way you practically dance around each other in a whirlwind of smirks and giggles—well, they just pretend not to.


	4. The Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the years, the beach house has become one of your favorite places to get away and be together.
> 
> L = Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing it up and started writing these as vignettes/one-shots! :)
> 
> This got out of hand with the fluff lol but I enjoyed writing it. Someday soon I'll write something shockingly smutty haha, but for now, I have these little cute images in my head. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

You and Zuko love being home. Especially after long days, when it feels like nothing can beat the comfort of your own bedroom. It has been carefully decorated and curated to be your safe space and retreat from all the pressures of the world. The elegant bed wraps you in warmth, the portraits of your growing family wrap you in happiness. Even the color scheme has come to hold meaning—red for the passion you and Zuko share, gold for the promise of companionship, and of course, white for your new beginnings together. But mostly, being home really just means being together.

The bed sits in the middle of the room, covered with soft silks and pillows. The balcony only a few feet away, but when you leave the doors open, the moonlight floods the room perfectly. One time, while you were cuddled together and laughing, Zuko had pointed out the window and said he loved you more than all the stars in the sky. Prompting you to playfully throw a pillow at him as you tried to call him a sap between giggles. But Zuko, coordinated as ever, captured your wrists in his warm hands first before capturing your lips in a kiss. You remember the way his golden eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter. You told him that may be so, but you loved him even more than all the stars he could _imagine_.

Zuko loved to surprise you by setting a bath for you, lighting some candles, and then taking you to bed after. Time and time again you explored each other all night, relishing in finally being able to spend time together. Here, at home.

But on the other hand, there is also the beach house. Although it had been long empty of any signs of life, it still lived in the crevices of Zuko’s memories. He would become really sad when he thought about the place, but he couldn’t quite let go of it either. You decided to find a way to preserve the childhood memories that made him happy and get rid of the rest. So over the years, you spent quite some time there to remodel it.

The portraits with his mother and his uncle, those you personally framed and displayed. You redesigned the layout, tore down walls and built new ones that actually allowed sunlight into the space. You repainted with soft blues and creams and you even replaced the floors. New floors for a new person taking new steps.

The hard furniture was replaced with more comfortable pieces. And of course, a soft bed was placed in the middle of the master bedroom, overlooking the ocean.

You were a bundle of nerves before showing it to Zuko for the first time. What if he didn’t like the blue? But the whole ride there, he stole small kisses from your lips and told you he knew he would love it because you worked on it. So, you swallowed your fear and tried to steady your hands while you stood behind him and covered his eyes.

“Ready, love?” you asked. He nodded eagerly and you let your hands drop. He looked around with wide eyes. They soon filled with tears when he saw the portraits lined up on the wall. There was Zuko and his mother splashing in the water, Zuko and Uncle Iroh building a sandcastle, and finally, Zuko and you standing side by side on the day of his coronation. You watched as his face broke into a huge smile and he turned to face you. Zuko wrapped you in his arms and hugged you tightly. “Thank you, darling.”

The rest of the tour flew by and ended with you showing off the master bedroom. You sighed in relief when Zuko liked the blue. He said it was peaceful.

Your final surprise was a special hammock you set up by the balcony, for Zuko to relax on. He stood there for a moment, in awe of how you always show your love in ways like this, so thoughtful and caring. Before you know it Zuko gently pulls you into an embrace, kissing you deeply as his hands cup your blushing cheeks.

He only pulls away long enough to say, “It’s time to fill this place with new memories together.” And with a smirk, “Let’s start now.”

And you do. You start filling the place with your love and passion for each other. Here, you can be as loud as you want. Here, you melt into him again and again and again.

Here, with the ocean breeze and sunlight filtering into the room to warm your skin, you think about how there is no other place you’d want to be but right here under him.

Zuko takes him time undressing you. Touching and kissing every inch of your skin that he uncovers. He likes to run the pads of his fingers down your neck, along your thighs, likes to feel the curve of your hips as he pulls you closer to him. And when it’s your turn, you push his hair out of his eyes before kissing him deeply. You kiss him the whole time you undress him, paying special attention to the battle scars scattered along his body.

Soon enough you’re both breathing quickly with desire and your eyes are dark with lust. Zuko pulls you onto his lap to straddle him and he teases your breasts with his tongue and sucks your nipples lightly. You get lost in how good he makes you feel and allow your fingers to get lost in his hair while you start grinding your hips into him. Zuko looks up at you like you’re the most beautiful person he has ever seen. And you swear, sometimes that look is enough to just bring you to tears from the love exploding in your chest.

You push him down onto his back and with one leg on either side of his thigh, continue to move your hips ever so lightly while you trace along the strong muscles on his abdomen. His muscled chest and arms remind you just how sturdy and strong he is. You admire him and can’t help but to kiss along his soft skin, leaving small hickies along your path. He always looks so handsome, you tell him. If he ever tries to argue, you tell him again and again in between scattered kisses on his face until he concedes.

And when he feels like he can’t take anymore teasing, when he needs to have you now, he flips you over and pulls you under him. Zuko looks at you with an intensity that could rival the strength of the entire fire nation. And he kisses the tip of your nose when you nod to signify you are ready.

Zuko enters you gently, always gently. He never wants to hurt you. You both take a second to savor the sensation, for it doesn’t matter how often you do this, every time feels so full of love, you just have to take the moment in.

The slow undulation of his hips feels like heaven. He fills you completely and you both moan against the other and you move your hips back to match his rhythm. You relish in being able to say whatever you want and be as loud as you want. It’s just you and Zuko here.

And when you find yourselves reaching the edge and climaxing together, after you come down from your high and Zuko tucks you against his side, the only thought on your mind is, you could sure get used to this.

Years later, the beach house is filled with laughter, and the distinctive sound of tiny feet fluttering around. The sunlight filters through the windows, adding to the warmth created by your little family’s happiness.

No words can describe the love you feel watching Zuko chase you and your son around the room in a game of tag. He lifts your son into his arms and tickles his sides until the young boy is practically out of breath with laughter. “Looks like daddy caught you, my little dove,” you giggle and open your arms to reach for him. Zuko places him gently back on the floor before giving you the playful grin you so love to see. “And looks like you’re next, darling.” You turn to run, but it doesn’t take more than a couple seconds for Zuko’s arm to wrap around your waist and turn you to face him, placing the sweetest of kisses on your lips.

The summer days are spent like that. Morning walks along the beach, afternoons sitting out on picnic lunches. The evenings are filled with peace and beautiful sunset colors. Just your little family and waves of serenity and budding memories.

Happy tears come when your little boy asks his daddy who the people in the portraits next to his are. Zuko turns to you with teary eyes, his gaze communicating for him — _Thank you. I can feel at home here._ You reach for his hand and your own gaze answers back— _For you, anything._

And when you watch them lay out in the hammock at sunset, as you hear your beloved husband reading your son a bedtime story, you can’t help but smile because this is one of your favorite places to be. By the ocean. With Zuko. _Home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also im like not sure if i should keep this work going in chapters? or should i like make new entries and organize them as part of a series? idek lol


End file.
